


Dear Tooru

by personafive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, M/M, The only spoiler I guess., not spoiling anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafive/pseuds/personafive
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime's letters to his best friend Oikawa Tooru.





	Dear Tooru

'Dear Tooru, 

Hey so we just moved now and god let me tell you the scenery is so beautiful. It reminds me a lot like you... sorry if that weirdos you out. But it's really true, it's beautiful and so are you. Ha ha. It feels so weird writing you letters doesn't it? Well I promise once I have some data or so I can text you... well I hope so. This mechanical pencil is actually almost out of lead fuck oh well.. can't wait to visit you soon stay safe, stay off your bad knee, be good.

-Hajime'

 

'To: とおる ❤️  
From: はじめ 

I got data now finally thank god. You don't know how happy it feels to text you now instead of writing you something. I don't know if I'll have to do it again though. Also can you believe we're seeing each other in a month or so? I can't wait honestly... even though I'm a tiny bit scared. I gotta go now. I don't want to use it all up, I'm not at home right now sorry. Also yeah I don't text you unless I'm outside of the house I know you hate that but hey it's a habit. See ya, Tooru.'

 

godzillasbiggestfan100 to torutorumochi

'I have an Instagram account now thanks to you'  
'It's really weird'  
'Also I wanted to say sorry for that one time'  
'You know when I stole your jacket and never gave it back?'  
'I actually still have it.'  
'I'll give it back to you when we meet'  
'Well anyways I'm gonna follow everyone else now'  
'Bye ❤️'

 

'Dear Tooru,

So now I'm back to writing letters because being a big dumbass I accidentally cracked it really bad. So now I have to work for it to get a new one. Sorta disappointed now because I have to write letters again. But if it's for you I'll do anything. Write letters? Go through the ends of the earth to see you? Yeah anything. I'm gonna stop writing for now. Tomorrow's the day.

-Hajime'

 

 

'Dear Tooru,

So it was really good seeing you. It made me really happy honestly. Remember how I started crying when I did? Yeah, embarrassing... sorry. I just kissed you so fucking much. Well anyways I don't really have anything to talk about now... but I think this might be the last letter for a while now...? I don't really know. I'm going to a university in America, over seas. Fun. I knew I was going to play volleyball and see you again but change of plans. I'll still play volleyball with you for fun though don't worry. See you soon... I hope.

-Hajime'

 

 

 

'Dear Tooru,

I'm back in Japan now, it feels so weird to write to you again. Well anyways while I was there I met some new friends and even that Karasuno captain also. Daichi, I think. We became really great friends and we actually traveled back here together. 

He's really nice honestly. We talked about dogs and about volleyball too it was great. As I'm writing this he's asleep currently and to be honest I think I've started to develop a little crush on him.... well I'm gonna go now. I'm gonna take him with me to meet you soon!

-Hajime  
P.S. I miss your laugh'

 

 

 

"So it's right around here?"

"Yeah, just turn right and... there it is."

Daichi parks somewhere close and opens the door for him. He smiles as the other gets out and kisses him softly, humming Daichi takes his hand and follows after him.

"So where is he?" Daichi asks looking around the peaceful looking place. The weather is currently windy so there's no flies or anything to worry about. It was the perfect weather to go.

"He should be... right here!" Iwaizumi takes off and starts to run, while Daichi has to run after him. Iwaizumi grins and runs faster, waiting for the other to catch up but of course, Daichi catches up and tackles him.

Iwaizumi laughs loudly as his face gets kissed all over, so loveably. He loves Daichi, he really does until.... 

"There he is."

Daichi looks up and finally sees who he's talking about.

There was a grave by a tree, a tree Iwaizumi knows all too well. The tree that he and Oikawa played by as kids.

Daichi, on the other hand sits down on his knees and reads the name on the grave out loud.

"Tooru Oikawa... so, this was your best friend huh?" Daichi asks, smiling softly and looks back at Iwaizumi.

"Mm... yeah. He was a dumbass but.. a really smart one. You should have met him, you guys would have became great friends probably." Iwaizumi replied and sits by him, leaning against his shoulder for support. Giving off a small purr as Daichi pets him he starts to close his eyes and smiles. "He died when he was 16... car accident."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure he would want me to stay strong... I'm sure he would. He would want me to move on... I'm strong. I have too move on for him." 

Daichi kisses his forehead and looks back at the grave. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tooru Oikawa." He murmurs and stands up. "Well... I'm gonna go get the picnic stuff, I'm sure you would like to be alone with him?" 

Iwaizumi nods and watches the other go off before looking at the grave, staying silent... before starting to cry and shake, letting out everything. He cries and cries and hugs the grave as if it were Tooru himself.

 

Soon though he stops and pulls out a letter. Iwaizumi brings out the shovel he brought as well and digs into a familiar hole. Inside the hole was past letters he had written before and places the letter along with them. Iwaizumi stands up and wipes away his tears as he finishes covering it up again and looks back at the grave, smiling softly. 

"Thank you for all these years, Oikawa Tooru." He murmurs and goes back to where Daichi was.

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime's final letter:

'Dear Tooru,

I miss you, I miss you so damn much. I wish you were here again so I can listen to your laugh, hear your voice one last time. All I have are those videos of us from volleyball and from us as kids because of our moms. Come back. Please. It's so hard without you. I love you, I love you. I love you so much. It's so hard without you. I would do anything, anything. I would go to hell or heaven and sacrifice anything for you. Come back.

 

God writing that was so... out of character of me. But, it made me feel better. I feel like it's time to let it all go now. I'm sure you would want this, you don't want me to sulk over you forever. But know this if you do anything dumb up there I'm gonna knock some sense into you alright! I may be human and you may be a ghost I'm gonna do it anyways though! 

I'm gonna bring my family to see you as well by the way! Daichi and I are going to adopt a baby, she's gonna be so beautiful I'm gonna name her after you maybe. Also yes I said her, I want a beautiful girl so I can teach her how to fight.

Okay I'm going to stop writing now. This is my final letter. See you soon, Tooru.

I love you.

-Hajime Iwaizumi, your best friend.'

**Author's Note:**

> well anyways this was actually put some thought into and not like my other fic that was completely rushed haha by anyways...  
> Ig: @satoritendou  
> tumblr: @iloveyahaba  
> twitter: @soreymik


End file.
